<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dick and Dixie Twin headcannons by Peak_Fandom_Trash_935</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29282277">Dick and Dixie Twin headcannons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peak_Fandom_Trash_935/pseuds/Peak_Fandom_Trash_935'>Peak_Fandom_Trash_935</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dixie Headcannons [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Twins, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Bruce is a Good Dad and DC can suck it, Dick Grayson &amp; Dixie Grayson, Dick has a twin au, Dixie Grayson is best girl, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Good Sibling Dick Grayson, Headcanon, I hope to turn some of these into stories, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Protective Bruce Wayne, Protective Dick Grayson, Romani Dick Grayson, Romani Dixie Grayson, Sibling Bonding, Team as Family, These are all headcannons I came up with, Twin AU, headcannons, no beta we die like robins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:54:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29282277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peak_Fandom_Trash_935/pseuds/Peak_Fandom_Trash_935</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>So these are just a ton of headcanons I came up with about my baby girl Dixie and Dick. I would actually love to turn some of these into one-shots. So hope yall like :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dixie Headcannons [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150394</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Who's the Older twin?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dixie is the younger twin by 30 minutes. Right after they introduce themselves as twins the infamous question always arises. </p><p>Stranger “Who's the older twin?”</p><p>Dixie “Were twins it doesn't matter!” </p><p>Dick “Me"  </p><p>Dick has a habit of referring to her as his “younger sister”. She low-key kind of gets annoyed about it because they are TWINS, literally the same age. He also tends to start off conversations with “when I was your age”, and proceed to tell her what just happened 30 minutes ago.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Stuffed Animals</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>While Dick has his stuffed animal elephant, Dixie has a stuffed animal horse.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Winter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dixie HATES the cold like can't stand it. It also doesn't help when she gets cold really easily. Like the girl freezes at 60 degrees Fahrenheit. Gotham winters are extremely harsh, with chilling winds, and heavy snow. Dixie is always layered up with scarves and hoodies meanwhile Dick walks out wearing baseball shorts and sandals because he’s that dude. Alfred proceeds to get yell at him to come back inside and put on "proper weather attire."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Tik Tok</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dick and Dixie are huge Tik Tok fans. They follow every trend and have memorized every dance. They share an account and have one for both their civilian identities and superhero personas. They do have a bad habit of making Tik Toks during patrol when the night is slow. </p><p>Batman "Will you two stop that and focus" </p><p>Dixie "Hold on we're almost done" </p><p>Dick "It's swing snap rock, let's try this again"  </p><p>They also love to make Tik Toks in front of Wally because they know how much he despises Tik Tok. He is a hardcore Vine supporter.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Star Wars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Both are huge Star Wars Fans. They have seen all the movies, shows, and are hardcore prequel memers. Went to Disney and had their own lightsabers made. Dick made his green while Dixie got hers Blue.  </p>
<p>They may or may not have recreated Dual on Mustafar one too many times. They can mouth the whole scene and perform all the parkour moves. </p>
<p>Dick "Your new Empire?"</p>
<p>Dixie "Don't make me kill you."</p>
<p>Dick "Dixie, my allegiance is to the Republic, to Democracy!"</p>
<p>Dixie "If you're not with me, then you're my enemy."</p>
<p>Dick "Only a Sith deals in absolutes. I will do what I must."</p>
<p>Dixie "You will try."</p>
<p>Dick and Dixie simultaneously screaming while clashing their lightsaber and doing backflips. </p>
<p>Bruce "GO TO BED YOU TWO!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Ice Cream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dick and Dixie have different Ice-cream preferences. Dick preferred chocolate while Dixie likes strawberry. Bruce's favorite is vanilla. Dick and Dixie make fun of him for it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Bullies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When at Gotham Academy, Dixie and Dick have different tactics with dealing with bullies. </p><p>Dick would go the "kill them with kindness" route and refused to fight back due to him being worried he’ll accidentally reveal himself as Robin. He of course would still be a little snarky piece of shit and mess with them.</p><p>It would always pain Dixie to see Dick not fight back. She remembers a time when he would not hesitate to attack someone for making a racist comment or a nasty jab towards someone they loved. She knows he's doing the smart thing by holding back but she doesn't understand why he doesn't fight back enough to make sure bullies would just leave him alone. Just throw a punch or two. </p><p>Rachel tends to take the  “If they push you, push them back harder” route and just strained up sucker punches the bully. Dixie got into a lot of fights during High School. Her immediate reaction to someone bullying her is anger and she lets her emotions get the best of her, and goes off on the jerk. It wouldn't be a problem if she did not go total psycho mode and beat the bully to a pulp.      </p><p>Bruce and Dixie eventually managed to convince Dick to fight back, but Bruce has to constantly talk to Dixie about controlling her anger. Although he can't get totally mad at her because he understands why she's doing it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Trauma</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ever since his incident with Two-Face, Dick flinches every time he sees a baseball bat. Baseball bats are forbidden from the Manor, and they never watch Baseball games.   </p><p>The family never eats steak anymore because Dixie panics when she sees a streak knife, they bring back a bad bad memory of her and The Joker. </p><p>She feels really guilty about it because she knows Bruce loved to eat Alfreds Filet mignon.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Clothes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dick puts on clothes that he wants to buy for Dixie to make sure they would fit her. </p>
<p>Wally sipping his fifth soda "So what are you gonna get her?" </p>
<p>Dick "She really wants this skirt." </p>
<p>Wally "What size will fit her?" </p>
<p>Dick "I don't exactly know, I'll have to put it on to make sure it fits her." </p>
<p>Wally proceeds to choke on his soda "... wHaT?" </p>
<p>Dick exits the dressing room wearing a pleated purple skirt. </p>
<p>Dick "Yeah this size is about right." </p>
<p>Wally with a high-pitched voice "Dude your wearing a sKiRt!" </p>
<p>Dick smirking "You're just jealous I look better in it than you." </p>
<p>Wally "Oh yeah" </p>
<p>Dick and Wally proceed to try on 5 different skirts to see who pulls it off better. </p>
<p>Dixie has no idea Dick tires on her clothes before he buys them for her because she of course would try to get a photo for blackmail purposes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Pillow Fort</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dick and Dixie found a big closet room one day and remade it into a Pillow fort. It's a big closet space because mansion, and it is empty because they are just too many rooms that some are just never used or kinda forgotten about. </p>
<p>They made it after their first torture experience with the joker. They needed something to do to distract themselves from the nightmares.  </p>
<p>They go there when nightmares are too bad, panic attacks, feeling depressed, stressed, or want an epic sleepover night. </p>
<p>The room is mated down with mattresses and comforting and filled to the brim with blankets, pillows, curtains, plushies, stuffed animals, comfort food, fun activities, and fairy lights. They also have an air freshener. </p>
<p>They also made it two stories tall. Because they are both experts on pillow fort construction. </p>
<p>The room is still being used to this day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After watching a certain episode of Community, Dick and Dixie convinced the team to turn all of Mount Justice into one giant pillow fort. Every room was connected with tunnels and the main fort area was in the kitchen area. </p>
<p>The team blocked off Mount Justice for two whole days dubbing it as a "Team Bonding retreat".  </p>
<p>It took 2 whole days to build and was able to leave it up for 2 weeks. </p>
<p>It took a whole month to take down. </p>
<p>The Justice League was pretty impressed not gonna lie.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>